Just A Little Different
by Anime-writer4
Summary: Tai was my best friend for years, but he took too long and I was ready to move on...(tai P.O.V next)


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon. I don't own any characters but only Digimon merchandise. So plz don't sue. Basically my story is practically re-telling "A Very Digi Christmas". The only differences is that in my story I gave each the characters (Tai, Mat & Sora) their own point of view. And no, I didn't change the story line so that Sora does end up with Tai. I know that might sound cruel since this is a fan fic, and because I am a Taiora fan all the way. But I can live with the fact of Yamora (but we all know Taiora was there first), and I just wanted to make that you can see what the three were thinking. And this story is really for all y'all Taiora fans out there who thought that Tai's rejection was so hard. Even though I kept it Yamora, I showed that Sora had feelings for Tai and that she was sorry to reject him like that. So plz read.  
  
Just a Little Different  
  
Sora's P.O.V.  
  
Okay, I know what you all are thinking. Why in the would did you do that? Well I'm sorry that I had to do that to Tai but it wasn't entirely my fault. Okay, so maybe it was a bit, but if I could I would have changed what had happened. To make myself more clear, I'll have to explain from the beginning why I went on to Matt.  
Yes, to be very truthful, I did love Tai. I loved him very much with all my heart. I would have done anything for him because I know he would've done anything for me too. I don't know. Now that I look back, it seems like it was just a crush. You know, just puppy love? But now when I think about it for a while, I know that it was more. Much more. Back then he was my knight in shining armour. Well. more like my knight in soccer shorts. I can still remember the times we shared before we went to the Digi World and before I met Matt.  
Tai and me were very close, and when you're like six you think that your best friend will always keep going on to be your best friend. But then as we started to get older, I started to look at him in a different way. His goofy grin, his untamed hair and how he was able to bring laughter wherever he went. That's when I realized that I was starting to fall in love with my best friend. At first it was basically your typical crush and I kept it to my self. Sometimes I thought that maybe Tai would start to feel the same way. But no, I was wrong. He seemed to just think of me as his best friend for life. But I still hoped that his feelings would change like mine did. I even tried to tell him how I felt. But he always just used to goof off with me and play jokes. Soon we found out that we were going to the same camp and that's when my relationship with Tai started to change bit by bit.  
On the bus to camp, we sat together and talked about all the things that we were going to do there. Kari wasn't there but it was a benefit for myself because I'd have Tai to my self. If Kari was there he would've never left her side. Also on the bus was Izzy but we didn't know him yet. We noticed that he had a laptop computer and Tai and I both laughed at the idea of a computer at camp. Little did we know that it would become very useful to us later on. Then when we finally arrived at camp and stood with the other children, I had my first glimpse of Matt. When I looked at him with TK, my heart gave this little jump. He then looked my way and he gave me his famous smile. And then, for the slightest moment I had forgotten all about Tai. Later on, we meet our future friends and digidestined.  
Later on in the Digi World, I started to get to know Matt. I didn't loose sight that I loved Tai, but I was now also interested to get to know Matt. And besides, Tai still didn't seem to change. Yet. Soon my feelings for Tai were being questioned and I now had feelings for Matt. And when we all found out the meanings for our crests, I thought that my crest and Matt's were oddly more compatible than of mine and Tai's.  
Moving on to a more recent past, high school life was now plaguing me. Both Tai and Matt were going to the same high school as I was and now they were both best friends. During high school, I kept hoping and wishing that Tai's feelings had finally matured. And yet, still nothing. I then though that Tai really just thought of me as one of his best friends. On the other hand, Matt was always holding doors for me or treating me as if I were a princess. He even wrote a song dedicated just for me. And when Christmas time came around, my feelings for Matt were stronger then ever while for Tai, it was diminishing. And when I found out that we were invited to Matt's concert, I decided to confront Matt as I tried with Tai.  
  
I had decided to bring it up casually with Matt in case he didn't feel the same way. So I baked him cookies to give to him before his concert. I even brought Biyomon back with me. That's when the worst possible thing happened. It made me want to run then and there. Tai's feelings had finally matured. Sadly, I was already past that stage in my life. I guess it took him a longer time to sort out his feelings than me. I can still remember it exactly...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sora: Wow! This is so exciting! People are already lining up for Matt's concert.  
  
Biyomon: Don't worry Sora! We'll be sure to get good seats. Especially when you bring him these homemade cookies!  
  
Sora: [softly] I hope.  
  
Tai: Sora, wait up!  
  
Sora: [embarrassed] Oh, Tai. [trys to hide the present]  
  
Agumon: Something smells good!  
  
Gabumon: Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmmm...  
  
Biyomon: I bet you will - no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!  
  
Gabumon: I resent that! I'm on a diet! Tai: So... umm... Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean... not that it matters to me... just wondering...  
  
Sora: No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards...  
  
Tai: [understandingly] Oh... I see... Matt, huh?  
  
[Sora squirms]  
  
Tai: [put his hand on her shoulder] It's ok...  
  
Sora: You're not mad at me Tai?  
  
Tai: No, of course not. [gently pushes Sora towards the door] Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me!  
  
Sora: Thanks Tai...  
  
Agumon: The least you could do is leave us the cookies!  
  
Sora: *smiles* I'll tell you what. I'll make some special ones just for you. [goes in to see Matt] Tai: I'll be waiting... thanks... Agumon: You know what Tai?  
  
Tai: What?  
  
Agumon: You've really grown up.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
I felt so terrible doing that to Tai. Even though I was finally past him, he was still my best friend. Lucky for me was that Tai had such a big heart. He let me go to his best friend even though I know that it hurt him inside. But I know that Tai will get over it and I'm sure that he'll find someone of his own. He deserves it. And when he does find that someone, that person is going to be really lucky to have found Tai. And no matter, I will always be there for him. 


End file.
